Mother's Day
by JulyBooth
Summary: "- Que bom que você disse isso, porque eu me apaixonei no minuto que te vi. – Ele disse e a beijou. Um beijo calmo e gentil e com tanta ternura que deixou Lisbon com o coração batendo a mil." Fic Jisbon One-short de dia das mães.


_Disclamier: Jane e Lisbon não são meus, se fosse eles iram está juntos há muuuuuuito tempo. ^^_

* * *

**MOTHER'S DAY**

Autora: Juliana Alves

Classificação: PG-13

Advertências: Romance

Capítulos: One-shot

Completa: [ x ] Sim [ ] Não

* * *

Jane chegou na CBI com um belo buque de flores vermelhas nas mãos, um sorriso se instalou na sua face quando ele avistou Lisbon.

- Hey, Jane. – Ela falou e olhou para as mãos dele. – Quem é a sortuda que vai ganhar o buque?

Lisbon tentou esconder o ciúme, mas foi em vão, Jane a olhou desconfiado e sorriu abertamente.

- Você é a sortuda, Lisbon. – E entregou a ela o buque. – Feliz dia das mães.

Ela sorriu e pegou as rosas com um olhar apaixonado e o encarou.

- Você sabe que eu não tenho filhos, né, Jane? – Ela perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

- Sei, mas sei também que você perdeu sua mãe cedo. Que cuidou dos seus irmãos como se fosse uma mãe. – Ele disse carinhoso. – E que você tenha a mania de me tratar como criança, mamãe.

E antes que a mão dela batesse nele ele saiu correndo e gargalhando. Teresa sorriu também e o encarou com ternura e por um momento ela se permitiu imaginar com um bebê loirinho no colo, e sorriu com o pensamento.

- Lisbon. – Gritou Jane. – Você estava em que mundo?

- Um que eu te matava. – Ela disse sorrindo. – Jane porque as rosas?

- Eu já disse. – Ele falou e foi até o sofá sentar, ela o acompanhou. - E também porque eu percebi que nessa época do ano você fica triste.

Lisbon ainda teve intenção de contradizer Jane, mas viu que era verdade. No dia das mães ela sempre ficava no seu apartamento e evitava sair e até mesmo ligar a televisão, era sempre doloroso lembra da sua infância sem sua mãe, sendo o porto seguro de seus irmãos, enfrentando seu pai e sem ninguém com quem conversar.

- Pegue seu casaco, Lisbon. Nós vamos sair. – Ele disse e foi andando para os elevadores.

Passando na sua sala ela deixou o buque e pegou o casaco.

- Jane, eu não posso sair, eu tenho que trabalhar. – Ela disse e entrou no elevador.

- Eu falei com La Roche, ele deixou você sair hoje. – Ele falou e sorriu debochado.

- Para onde vamos?

- Vamos comprar um presente pra você.

- Eu não preciso de presentes.

- Eu sei, por isso eu vou comprar. Vamos.

Entraram no carro de Jane e foram para o centro de Sacramento, ao desceram Jane a levou numa loja de vestidos, Lisbon ficou constrangida, mas depois que ele implorou com aquela carinha de cachorrinho ela não teve como dizer não. Depois que ela vestiu o quarto vestido, Jane apareceu com um azul bebê.

- Você pode vestir esse?

- Claro. – Ela falou e entrou no provador de novo.

Minutos depois ela saiu, o sorriso lindo na face e um olhar de menina.

- É lindo.

- É seu.

- Mas eu não tenho dinheiro para compra ele. – Ela disse decepcionada.

- É presente. Eu estou lhe dando.

- Eu não posso aceitar. É muito caro.

Ele a olhou e sorriu e foi até o balcão entregou o cartão a moça do caixa e falou algo que a fez sorrir.

Voltando para o provador Lisbon colocou suas roupas e saiu procurando ele, e ele já com o embrulho nas mãos ela se aproximou dele e juntos foram para outras lojas.

Quase três horas depois pararam para almoçar e foram num restaurante italiano, o favorito de Lisbon.

Em meio a risadas o garçom trouxe uma taça de sorvete de chocolate e entregou a Lisbon.

- Jane?

- É para você, Teresa. – Ele falou e sorriu pegando a mão dela. – Eu nunca pude ter um dia com minha mãe, você também não pôde ter isso com ela, então hoje esse presente foi para nós dois. E também para dizer...

Ele não concluiu, respirou fundo e com os olhos em lágrimas a encarou.

- E para dizer que você vai ser uma ótima mãe, a melhor mãe do mundo e o homem que conquistar seu coração vai ser o homem mais sortudo do mundo.

- Pena que ele ainda não sabe que ele já conquistou meu coração.

- Posso saber quem é?

Ela sorriu e abaixou a cabeça, seu rosto tinha ficado vermelho e seus olhos com lágrimas.

- Você, Jane. Você é o homem que me conquistou o que quero ter na minha vida.

Sorrindo ele saiu da sua cadeira e sentou ao lado dela e tocou seu rosto.

- Que bom que você disse isso, porque eu me apaixonei no minuto que te vi. – Ele disse e a beijou. Um beijo calmo e gentil e com tanta ternura que deixou Lisbon com o coração batendo a mil.

- Seria muito cedo para dizer que eu quero que você seja a mãe dos meus filhos? – Ele perguntou também emocionado.

- É o que eu mais quero. – Ela falou e o beijou novamente.

Ele procurou uma sacola aos pés da mesa e o entregou a Lisbon.

- O que é isso?

- Abra.

Ela com as mãos trêmulas abriu o embrulhou e viu um par de sapatinhos rosa.

- Oh, Patrick. São lindos.

- É para nosso bebê. Quando chegar a hora vamos ter uma linda menininha com os olhos tão verdes e bonitos quanto os seus. – Ele falou e uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto.

Lisbon tocou a face dele com carinho e sorriu:

- Sim, eles serão lindos. Vamos Jane. Me leve para casa.

- Você já quer ir?

- Claro. Me leve para casa e faça amor comigo é tudo que eu preciso agora.

Jane não acreditou no que tinha ouvido ficou tão surpreso que por um momento não soube o que dizer, então abriu um sorriso de tirar o folego.

- Vamos. E Lisbon, novamente,... Feliz dia das mães.

Eles saíram do restaurante e caminharam para a nova vida que tinham pela frente.

THE END

* * *

**Reviews, Please. *-***


End file.
